Sister of Axel and the Maker of Keyblades
by XemnasLover1
Summary: When dear Seria is in Twlight Town, collecting a new Keyblade, a familiar face pops up, one that sends her life into a spiraling adventure... sucky summary, please read, first Story posted. Probably T of up for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

It was a rainy, cold, cloudy day in Traverse Town, and the Moogles in the Synthesis Shop were fashioning an ultimate weapon for someone who had requested it. The 'someone' in question was a pale woman with white and red hair that seemed to be curled delicately, priceless ember yellow eyes, and she wore a long dark almost charcoal black, gray coat with black heeled boots. She was also standing outside the shop with her hood down, allowing the rain to fall on her, the reason for which she did not divulge to the Moogles.

The rain dripped down her face without her so much as blinking, and passers-by stared at her, wondering why on earth a woman would want to get wet.

One of the Moogles stepped out of the shop with a cute little umbrella "We have your weapon ready, miss!" said the Moogle politely.

The woman nodded and entered the shop, seeing the weapon lying on a table. It looked like a key-sword combination, and was ornately decorated with jewels. The handle and key itself were made of mythril. The keychain was a small sword.

The woman lifted it up, examining it. "It…it's beautiful. Have you got a name for it yet?"

"No, miss. We, ah, were too busy crafting it."

The woman smiled. "Excellent. I shall name it…Odyssey" She looked at the Moogles. "Thank you for making this for me. Of course, I could have made it myself, but I did not want to put you out of business."

"Not at all, miss!" replied the Moogles, smiling, and the woman turned to leave. However, before she could open the door, one of the Moogles piped up again.

"Ah…miss…if you don't mind me asking…what is your name?"

The woman smiled again. "I am the one who makes the weapons of the worlds. I am….the Keyblade Maker." She said softly, before opening the door and heading off into the rainy night.

The Moogles remained mystified.

Now on with the real story, this story is about my life, as a...the Keyblade Maker. Keeping my life secret from others so things don't go destructive.

That and the amazing journey I have along the way. Now you may be wondering who I am, my name, is Seria Theras. Let me tell you about myself. I have white and red striped hair, the white is from my age, even though strangely I don't age. Ember yellow eyes and snow pale skin. But there is something I always cover with something from vision of others.

It reminds me too much of my family, when they were all alive. Two black marks under each eye. Everyone of high breed in our family would have them. Every design differs with each family member. Including my brother, Lea(Lee) even though he was a complete goof and lost his heart to the heartless.

Though they may be gone I miss them still, But my story starts the minute after I get my keyblade from the adorable and completely helpful Moogles.

As I admired their beautiful handiwork of my precious new Odyssey. They really did an amazing job on it. The beautiful stone that was crafted into the very handle and key of the blade, it was perfect.

As I walked through the pouring rain I walked around people, and put away my keyblade with a small smile on my face. As I looked around, I realized something.

This place was unfamiliar to me. I had traveled into unknown territory. "Wonderful Seria, get yourself lost in the one town you know more than anything" I grumbled still looking around. I sighed before pulling my hood up. This rain was getting harder as time passed on.

My yellow eyes peered through the darkness of my hood and of the night. Suddenly a hand landed on my shoulder. "Axel what're you doing out here, you know what water does to you" said a teasing voice.

It was very surfer like actually. I turned and stared at the man, he had a coat like mine, but it had decorative drawstring to the hood, and a very interesting silver necklace around his throat. But what caught me was he had an eyepatch over one eye, and a scar on his cheek.

His eyes were a moonlit yellow, and his skin as pale as my brother Lea's once was. "And who are you?" I asked calmly.

"Oh dude, sorry, thought you were one of my buds, sorry lady" he laughed out and suddenly a red haired man came out from around the corner with a drink in hand. He had a large umbrella over his head.

"Hey Xigbar, who's this?" the man asked. That voice was so familiar. It sounded like someone I hadn't seen in at least five years.

I walked up a bit closer, "L-Lea, is that you?" I asked and his attention immediately went to me.

"How do you know my real name?" he asked nervously.

But the second before I opened my mouth something clicked behind my head. "Whoa! Xigbar! What're you doing, she might be someone from when I was a somebody!" the Lea look alike shouted.

"Well why don't we take her back to the castle, lock her in the dungeon, and wait until we can trust her before we get anything out of her" Xigbar stated seriously. And by the way his words sounded, it was very easy to tell he was grinning.

'Axel' seemed to be hesitant of it. But of course he agreed to it. So far, besides, getting a new keyblade, this day was pretty horrible.


	2. Chapter 2

I was sitting in a purple cell on the floor, they had no benches in here, nothing in here. The glass that kept me from just walking out of here was at least a half foot thick.** (Author's** **Note:** it was the same cell Kairi was held in, but this is way way **WAY** before she was caught)

My legs were curled up in front of me, my head was hanging, and my arms draped over my knees. I could just disappear from this cell if I wanted to. But this might be the only time I can find Lea. Or ever see him again.

A tapping sounded at the glass, my head lightly lifted and I stared at the person that stood there. It was this 'Axel' person that reminded me of Lea.

"What do you want?" I asked tiredly.

"How do you know my somebody's name?" he asked seriously.

I chuckled and he narrowed his eyes, "What's so funny?"

"Just something I noticed, Lea, was just as much of an idiot as you are. So forgetful" I laughed out and he stared at me with wide eyes.

"Seria?" he asked as he pressed his gloved hand against the glass.

"Would it be anyone else?" I asked before sliding my hood backwards. My red and white hair shook down and just hung there almost limply. Something was wrong with this place. It was draining my powers.

"Seria? You don't look to good" Axel said worriedly. But what's weird is, he didn't sound all that worried, like it was missing.

I stood up and walked over to the glass, "Axel, I have to get out of here, this cell is draining my powers away. The only thing keeping me going is the fact that my heart is near here" I panted out tiredly before pressing my hand against the glass.

Suddenly, the glass vanished in a flash of black and white and a small clink hit the floor. I looked down at what hit, it was a small keychain, with a strange symbol on the end of it.

A strange stick like center, three points at the top and two somewhat full crescents at the bottom of it. This had never happened before. I had created a keyblade from the simple graze of material.

I watched Axel bend down and attempt to pick it up, it just phased though his fingers. I leaned down over the wall between us and picked it up in my hand. "What is it?" he asked.

"A keyblade chain" I stated before looking up at him.

"A what?"

"This is a keyblade, I just created it" I stated before transforming it into its full size.

It was made of the glass and looked like diamond. The shaft swirled, the handle was intricate like Odyssey's, and the key was solid, and shaped like a bat wing, and not to mention a deep black. The handle was decorated with small amounts of silver and black gold. The base of the key was encircled with the swirling it entirely.

"Wait you made that thing? What's its name?" he questioned.

"I believe it will be...Redemption" I held the blade in the air and watched as it shined in the light. It vanished in a flurry of white and small amounts of faded black.

"Axel, I've been in this room for three days, my power is nearly gone, and I've only been staying here to make sure I got to see you again. I have to leave right now, or at least out of this castle" I groaned before stumbling over to the window and pressing my hand against it. With a large slash of combined darkness and light I flashed outside.

I floated above the ground for less than a second, before landing on my hands and knees. I could feel my heart nearby. This was extremely close to it. I was so close it was agonizing.

My head dropped down and I stared at my hands, shaking in this strangely energizing pain. My hands clenched as a faint glow emitted from them. I lifted back up onto my knees weakly before my head dropped back, this place, this world, had my heart as their moon.

Slowly I stood, staring at the smallish moon, it looked like it was at least a fifteenth of what it was meant to be. I reached my hand up towards it, the faint glow had gotten stronger. It was like a strong inner light was being forced through my skin. The moon, my heart, kingdom hearts, had begun to glow an amazing white.

I watched it pulse, white layers of life rolling from it. The magic of the worlds pouring off of it and aimed directly at me. It intensified until it was a straight beam of pure bright light. Black circled around it encasing the light perfectly.

My risen hand drifted out to my side, and my other arm mirrored it by slowly lifting up to be even with my shoulders. My head dropped backwards a bit more, my chest pushed out as my back bent. And I slowly lifted from the ground with my jaw slowly slipping open.

This power, this power so many would kill to achieve, flowing through me like the mighty rapids! Strangled sounds made their way from my mouth.

This power of light then quickly changed, it faded into that familiar black color, with light now encasing it wonderfully. My form continued to glow white. Like I had been inverted with this power.

This power was amazing, but it was too much. Too much power, flowing too fast for my body to handle. My body began to pulse and burn with it, aching, searing, tearing pain filled me and I began to scream.

"Seria!" Axel shouted. His footsteps were heard but something stopped them, "Superior? What are you doing!?" he shouted at someone.

"Axel, this may be a once in a lifetime chance to see something of great power grace someone such as her" stated a serious, smooth, booming baritone.

The darkness pulsed out, striking the two, and grunting was heard. I continued to scream, the darkness began to grow outwards until I couldn't take it. I used as much force as I could to hold it in, keep it from destroying anything.

Then the darkness turned on me and began to pulse inward. Striking me with its insane power. I continued to scream in pain until it began to draw in towards me, increasing its power and digging its power deeper into my body, tearing at my soul, my body, and destroying my attire as well.

My coat was reduced to shreds, my long pants were exposed and pulled in tight to my body. My shirt was loose and comfortable until it yanked in and clung to my body like it was a second skin. My boots were destroyed. My jewelery was diminished to dust. I could feel my entire body aching with change. My hair tore from the bands that held it back and flew around me wildly.

And still I screamed, the screams grew until suddenly the Darkness disappeared. I floated in the air there in the same form. I didn't feel the same. I felt... I felt... empty.

"Seria?" Axel's voice asked, but I couldn't respond, my body drifted back to the floor. A dark and somehow light glow emitted from my skin. I stayed in an elegant pose until my feet touched the ground.

On contact I dropped down to the ground. Unable to move, unable to think, the only thought... the only thoughts that flew through my mind were the ones of every living being with, and without, a heart in the worlds. Footsteps dashed in my direction, "Axel!" Shouted the smooth deep baritone.

A hand landed on my arm and Axel's voice sounded, but I had lost too much clarity to understand it. I managed to turn my head and barely glance at axel, "Ax... el" I choked out before passing out.

* * *

Axel sat there shaking this girl crying her name. "Seria, Seria! Wake up, Seria! Come on Seria!" he shouted as he continued to shake her.

I stepped over and set my hand on his shoulder, his head turned and he stared up at me. His eyes holding this fearful demeanor. "Axel, pick her up. We're taking her to the infirmary" I ordered. His eyes gained a more hopeful look to them.

He turned and slid his arms under the girl picking her up carefully, she must mean something to him. I turned around and summoned one of the commonly used Corridors of darkness. Axel strode carefully, and more cautiously than I had ever seen him do before.

The girl's head draped over his left arm and her long delicate legs dangled over his other arm limply, her breathing looked like it was very weak. And her once red and white hair had started to fade from a red to a strange lightened color, almost a paled form of red, not pink but a paled red. At least five shades paler than Axel's

Her arms, axel had brought them up and set them in her lap. She must certainly mean more to him than most others.

The Infirmary was a simple room, multiple beds lined up along the far wall. Multiple machines Vexen had created lined along another. A long counter covered in medicines, medical tools, surgical supplies, bandages, and other equipment. A plain white marble floor, tall twenty foot high walls, and a simple white flat ceiling.

Axel was standing next to the largest and most attended bed holding the girl carefully before lowering her into the bed almost worriedly. She didn't move, flinch, twitch, and her chest was barely moving as he hooked her up to the life support machines, and stuck an Iv into her arm carefully.

To be true I did not know Axel could be quiet for more than five minutes. Yet here he was quieter than a heartless in the night. To add to the fact that he was connecting her to the machines correctly this was almost amazing for him.

Almost.

After a few minutes of silence I cleared my throat. Axel turned his head In my direction. "If she is to recover you must give her time to do so" I stated seriously.

He nodded and turned to leave the room reluctantly. He looked back at the girl then towards me and nodded before walking from the infirmary and closing the door close behind him.

I looked back in the direction of the girl, she was barely even breathing, but it seemed as though it was labored to do so. I strolled over and stared down at the young female. It seems as though she had something covered on her face with some sort of concealer.

I stared down at her, eyebrows slowly furrowing together. This girl seemed so frail, but why would kingdom hearts choose her. She had red and white hair, well now a slightly faded red hair, the white and red had melded together. Pale snow like skin, that had few cuts on it, the power that had been bestowed to her was radiating in sheets off of her form.

It was enough to make a heart go corrupt with lust and greed. Her features, were near angelic. Her face held a certain fierceness to it that reminded one of a tamed tigress. The clothes that had changed from the loose fitting guise. To a tight, elegant, form fitting ensemble.

The shirt was like a second skin to her. It was tight, black, like leather, sleeveless, and had a deep V cut. Her pants, were tight until the knee, upon that area the legs of them spread out like the outer petals of a rose. But the outfit was torn, stained with her drying blood, covered in rips and slices. Strange hissing sounded from her form.

I looked her over quickly, the burns from the power of kingdom hearts. The slices when the darkness had begun to pulse on her. The blood that seeped from her wounds. They were vanishing.

The blood was drying and flaking away silently. The gashes were pulling back together, repairing themselves to the skin they once were. Flawless ivory flesh, that to the eye, looked smoother than silk.

And the burns vanished immediately. Her breathing seemed to ease as the few remaining injuries disappeared. She stirred before her eyes opened up slightly.


	3. I hate naming Chapters

White.

I woke up to see a flat pure white ceiling, I couldn't move, I was being held down by what appeared to be a life support system. Iv's in my arms. Then I noticed something, someone was standing beside the bed I was on.

I slowly turned my head to stare straight at a tall, tan skinned man. With intrigued golden eyes, a long silver mane, and he wore a long black elegant trench coat that clung to his form. Making him look strong enough to tear your soul from your body.

His eyes gave off a commanding feel, like he was sitting atop a throne commanding the entire world with just a glance at his followers.

A smirk slid onto his lips, I just barely made this out before falling back into this familiar darkness

* * *

Her slightly opened eyes slid shut and her angelic face became peaceful again. Being that her eyes were so lightly opened I didn't get a chance to see what color they were.

But what I was most curious about was, what was she hiding with the concealing makeup? I turned and went over to the counter, grabbing a disposable towel and wetting it in the sink before turning back and coming over to her.

Upon contact with the towel she flinched slightly but didn't jerk away. I nodded and wiped away the concealer to reveal intricate markings on each cheek, they felt familiar, but I noticed something, they lead backwards towards the bottoms of her jawbones and continued backwards. Slowly thickening as they went down.

It irked me that I could not see what this design was without removing her shirt. And to do that I would have to carefully remove her from life support. I would just have to ignore it for as long as I could.

With an annoyed sigh I turned and left with my palms behind my back and the towel clenched in one hand. "What an interesting girl" I muttered as I closed the door behind my leaving.

* * *

When I woke up again, this time I felt...I felt completely amazing! Like I could run a five world marathon and keep running until my legs gave out under me. I attempted to sit up but wires held me back.

I looked back and forth at my body. I had more life support connected to me than I thought. There were four different Iv's in each arm. One held some sort of black liquid that seemed more mist like, more smoke like than water.

Another held simple AB negative blood in it, The next held a flowing white smoke like liquid that seemed to glow in its bag, and the final one seemed to hold some sort of nutrition in it. A steady beeping became clear as I looked around. I was connected to more than just life support.

Some of them I didn't understand what they were. "Oh you're awake!" shouted a male tone. I turned my head to see a pale man with grayed blond hair that reached just past his shoulders.

He had this amazed smile on his face, but it was like he didn't really mean it. "I have to say you certainly are an interesting being. You awoke multiple times before but each time was strange. When you were unconscious no heartbeat. When you were awake those few times you had a heartbeat. Amazing really" he smiled out. His tone was a bit more empty than his smile was.

"Hey Vexen is she up yet?" A familiar tone asked.

"Check for yourself Axel" he smiled out, Axel's head appeared from behind the door and his face brightened.

"Seria! You're up! Thank the worlds!" Axel shouted before he charged in at me and picked me up in a hug. Then he looked up at me and frowned. "Why do you have your marks covered?" he asked as he set me down.

"Huh? Oh those, easy. Don't want anyone asking me about them, you know what'll happen. Someone sees Marks and knows the legend. Marks equals kidnap which equals attempt at murder which equals war and so on" I said rolling my hand in the air.

He sighed and nodded, "Yeah, but I still don't cover mine and you shouldn't either!" he shouted and dashed over to the counter. I could hear something being unscrewed, emptied, a facet running, paper towels being ripped, and something being screwed back on. He looked back over his shoulder with a wicked grin on his face.

The second he turned around my eyes widened. A spray bottle and paper towels. I turned and booked it, up the wall and onto the ceiling. He laughed and pointed it up at me. "There's no way that thing will hit me at this height!" I shouted at him.

"Oh really?" he asked smugly before spraying it. The water shot like a hose up at me. I squeaked and darted past it.

I crawled back over onto the wall and clung there, "You know I hate water!!" I shouted at him.

"I know!" he laughed before spraying again and again with good aim, but missing me each time. Barely.

Finally I jumped onto the ground and darted behind the blond man Axel had called Vexen. "Don't bring me into this" he whined as I held onto him like a shield.

"Too late!" I squeaked before running off to the side when axel sprayed again. Vexen summoned some sort of shield and blocked it.

This continued until he ran out of water. I was blocking the sink so he couldn't get anymore. "HA!" I shouted but water dropped from nowhere on my head. Soaking me through and through.

Axel looked up as did I, in a beautiful dark swirling portal leaning out of it was a man with black and silver hair pulled back in a ponytail that hung over his shoulder. Holding an empty bucket that was dripping with water.

I grumbled but touched my cheek then looked at my hand. There was running make up on my fingertips. I grumbled before sighing, not showing what I had recognized. This concealer had been recently applied. At least five hours ago.

Why would someone reapply concealer to cover my marks? Who would? Axel? No he thinks the marks make him look good. Vexen? No, he doesn't seem like that kind of person. The man from before when I first woke up? He did have a smirk on his face when I passed out again.

I closed my eyes in annoyance as my hair hung on my head limply, just dangling there. I grumbled but felt a hand wipe on my face. My eyes opened in annoyance and I stared at who did it.

Vexen stood there staring at his gloved fingertips. Then rubbed them together before looking back up at me. He turned to Axel and snatched the towels away before wiping my face clean of the concealing makeup.

"Why would you hide these markings?" he asked pointing at my face with the towel clenched in hand.

"As I've said, marks equals kidnap which equals attempt at murder which equals war and so on and so forth" I stated in a slight grumble.

The man from the portal had come through a new one and stood beside axel. "Wow who's the hottie in the torn up outfit?" he asked gesturing towards me.

Axel growled before elbowing him in the side, "Ow what I say?" he whined.

"Dude! That's my sister! Well my somebody's sister, but still my sister" he growled before smacking him upside the head.

I laughed but stopped immediately when a dusk flew in through the window and flew at me. I narrowed my eyes before summoning Odyssey and slicing straight through it in the blink of an eye and a flash of white.

"Those things are always after me" I grumbled as I kept in the after pose of the strike. As I returned to the calm annoyed stance I had I looked around, Axel and the man were clinging to one another in a somewhat empty looking fear.

Vexen had one leg up and both hands back as if he were shocked. "What? The keyblade?" I asked as I held it up.

The group relaxed, "Dude, we just saw a dusk fly past us and then, bang! You were in that pose!" the man shouted.

"How do you have the keyblade?" asked Vexen.

"This? I've had this gift since I was a little girl" I stated calmly.

"And how long ago was that?" Vexen asked as he circled me.

I put my finger to my chin, "Hmm, well when axel was born I'd had it for fifteen years" I muttered and Vexen stared at me before turning to axel.

"Axel, how old are you?" he asked.

"Uhh, nineteen" Axel said calmly, "Why?"

"So you've had it for twenty four years, but you don't look a day over sixteen" Vexen stated curiously.

"Yeah but I got the power over them when I was ten" I said and smiled.

The man's jaw dropped, "But! You'd be my age!" and pointed at himself.

"Well when I turned sixteen I stopped aging, can't do my job for the rest of eternity if I age can I?" I asked before leaning up against the counter, still dripping with water.

"And what is that job?" asked a familiar smooth baritone.

I turned and stared at the attractive, tan skinned, silver haired, golden eyes man. "But first of all, why are you soaking wet?"

I pointed my finger at the man beside axel, the man turned and stared at him. "Xigbar why is she soaking wet?"

"Uh, well axel was chasing her around with a spray bottle, and I thought it would be funny if I dumped a bucket of water on her, Axel started it!" he shouted and pointed at my brother.

"Lea didn't do anything!" I warned and covered my mouth in recognition, "I mean Axel" I corrected.

"Is this true Axel?" The tan skinned man asked.

Axel nodded and the tan skinned man sighed, "It's of no matter as of now, I am Xemnas leader of Organization Thirteen." he stated seriously before holding his hand out for me to shake.

I met his hand and shook it with a force equal to his, "My name is Seria Theras, sir" I stated and gave a small bow.

Xigbar whispered to axel, "Man she has more respect than Saix did when he joined"

"Thank you" I chuckled. His head jerked in my direction and his eyes were wide.

"Hypersensitive hearing" I said pointing up to my head.

"We're getting off track, would you tell me what your job is" he demanded.

"Of course, well I create them" I stated calmly, holding one hand up as if it were obvious.

"Create what?" Xigbar asked.

"Here's a hint that only axel will understand, Redemption" I stated. Everyone's attention turned to Axel. He was thinking for a few moments before his eyes widened and he looked straight at me.

"You mean?!" he started.

"Exactly, why not tell them Axel" I smirked out calmly.

"What is it number eight?" Xemnas asked, hollowly might I add.

"She makes keyblades" he stated in an empty sounding shock.

Everyone slowly turned and stared at me, "What? I've made every keyblade there is for the last twenty four years" I shrugged.

"Interesting, Well since axel is most familiar with you he can get you a dry uniform" Xemnas said before turning and exiting the infirmary through a portal.

Axel's face brightened and he darted over to me but stopped when I held my hands up. "Stop, Axel remember, water and fire bad" I stated before placing my hands in front of my body and focusing on the air around me.

The air blew around me and warmed immediately, twisting in a calm inward tornado. When I was done my hair was twisted up in the air like a spike and I was completely dry. I shook my head back and forth and my hair shook back down like it had been curled by a professional hair stylist.

"And now you can hug me~!" I squealed out as he picked me up around the waist and swirled me around in the air.

"Come on let's get you a uniform! You can't just go around wearing that forever now can you?" he asked and smirked at me.

I sighed but squeaked when he began to drag me behind him like a rag doll. We stopped at a door and axel simply pushed it open.

Inside were multiple cloaks to one side, and tight black shirts, pants, and boots to the other. I walked over to the shirts, some of these were for females. I looked back at Axel and rose an eyebrow.

"Superior likes to keep prepared. Plus I think he's been looking for a replacement for mister tall, scary, and silent" he said and crossed his arms.

"Who?"

"Lexaeus, he went off on a mission and well. Lets just say this, rest in peace" Axel said and crossed his chest jokingly.

I turned back to the shirts and found one I liked, sleeveless, deep V cut, like a second skin, and it was extremely low cut in back. I nodded and walked over to the pants, grabbing a pair that were completely matching to the torn ones I was wearing. I walked over in my bare feet to the boots.

I spotted the perfect ones, three inch high heeled knee length leather boots. I turned back to Axel, he was leaning against the doorway scratching his nose. I cleared my throat and he looked up at me. "Oh! Here get a cloak, make sure you get your size, otherwise it'll be way too big on you" he stated.

I walked over and grabbed the only one that would fit me. Ten extra slim. Yes I was tall and slim. Runs through the family.

When I looked back he was leaving the room, "Knock on the door when you're done" he stated as he closed it.

I sighed and slipped the new familiar uniform on. There was a mirror to the far end of the room.I looked at it with a smile before slipping on the cloak and zipping it up to my chest. The stupid thing wouldn't go up over my chest. Why did the girls in our family always have a huge chest?

I reached my hands in the pockets to check for anything. And sure enough there were long elbow length gloves. I slipped them on and rolled my sleeves back down over them.

Suddenly voices sounded from outside the door, "Come on Axel it's been like three minutes she couldn't be done that fast" Xigbar.

"You don't know her like me" Axel. The door slid open, and sure enough there stood Axel and Xigbar. "Ha told you"

"Dude, that's faster than any chick I know" Xigbar said before crossing his arms in boredom.

"Yeah yeah whatever, now come on! Superior wants you in his office" Axel said before turning and opening a portal.

"No just tell me what hall its in" I stated.

"But-" Xigbar started. Axel held his hand up stopping him.

"Hall 5731 in sector 71 B" he stated calmly. I nodded and held my arms to my sides before crossing them slowly in front of my body. Then with a flick of my wrists I vanished in a slash of black and white.

My leg was tucked behind the other one and my arms were in the same form as when I teleported. I noticed a large intricate pair of doors at the end of the hall. I slowly began to stroll down the hall, examining the floating sconces in the air, along with the floating alarms.

I halted in place when the doors began to open on their own. Inside stood Xemnas staring up at the small incomplete moon. I guess I took some power from it when I pulled that stunt earlier.

"Seria is it? I'm guessing you heard my intentions from Axel. What he said, that we need a replacement for number Five is entirely true. If you accept the offer you'll never be far from Axel" he stated without looking back at me.

"Of course, but I have to tell you something, If you think Axel and me have anything Intimate sir, that's entirely false. He's simply my brother. He may have lost his heart but he still is the only bit of family I have left" I stated calmly.

"Of course, and Seria?"

"Yes?"

"Welcome to Organization thirteen" he said and glanced back at me with a smirk on his face.

I nodded and held my arms up slowly in the same position as when I teleported to outside this amazing office. And this time with a slash and swirl of my body I was back in front of axel. "Done, come on I wanna meet the other members!" I shouted before grabbing his wrist and dragging him along.

"You act like you know this place inside out!" he whined.

"I don't! I'm going on your thoughts!" I cheered as we ran towards the Rec room.

"Hey stay out of my head!"

"No way, Axey!" I cheered out and released his hand and continued to run off towards the Rec room. Constantly adjusting the zipper when it zipped down a bit. When I arrived I threw my arms up in the air cheering myself on.

"I win! I have beat the infamous Axel in a race!" I laughed out as he came struggling up, panting tiredly.

"Ch-cheater" he panted out.

"No, I'm not a cheater, its just you're really lazy and need to learn how to run again" I said and burst out laughing at his expression.

Someone cleared their throat and I stopped laughing, I looked back at the group of people that sat there, only a few people were there. A man with blue hair, a man with black dreadlocks, and a younger man with blued silver hair that hung over one side of his face.

They were all staring at me. "Uhh... Hi, my name's Seria. I'm apparently the replacement for Lexaeus" I stated calmly. Losing the amusement in my tone.

The blue/silver haired man's eyes widened and he stood up before walking up to me. He leaned in and stood up a bit higher to lean in and see my face. He pulled up a book he was reading and examined it before looking back up at me.

"Zexion what're you doing?" Axel asked. Slowly Zexion looked back up at me from the book, eyes wide.

"These markings, they're exactly the same" he muttered.

My eyes widened, "Axel, I think he knows the legend!" I whispered to my brother.

"What is it Zexion?" asked the blue hair.

"Saix look at these markings, they're exactly the same. See!?" Zexion shouted handing Saix his book. Saix examined the book then stared at me.

"And what is so important about that?" asked the man with dreadlocks.

"It means, Xaldin, that this girl has the power over the keyblade" he stated and stared at me in an empty looking awe.

"Actually" I started tapping my fingers together. Unintelligible murmurs escaped my mouth.

"What?" Asked Saix.

The murmurs were louder but still unintelligible to be real. "Axel what is she saying?" Zexion asked.

"She's saying she doesn't have power over them, she makes them. She's the keyblade maker. Has been for the last twenty four years" Axel stated and set his elbow on my shoulder. He just loved to annoy me didn't he?

"Amazing" was all Zexion managed.

"Uh, well as you can tell, I'm the keyblade maker. But I have to ask something, does the fifth floor have a good view of the moon?" I asked, still leading on Axel's thoughts.

"Y-yes why?"

"Well, did any of you see a big beam of light change to darkness outside within the last week? Well that was me. Kinda happens when your heart is trying to heal you" I stated before putting my hands behind my head boredly.

Zexion seemed even more amazed when I said this. "Well if any of you need me I'll be up on the floor" I stated before holding my hands out to the side and twisting like a tornado and disappearing in a slash of white and small swirls of black.

When I arrived in front of the door I was amazed, this door was decorated so intricately. It had a large 'V' carved into it, beautiful designs engraved around the brim of the doors. And some intricate writing below the V. but I couldn't see what it said from how far away I was.

I walked closer and stared at it, I set my hand on it. Before I could make out what it said it changed into a different statement. I blinked and traced it carefully with one of my fingers. "Enigmatic Mistress" I stated as I stared at it. It had this ring to it that I liked a lot.

But it was written eloquently, like this 'Enigmatic Mistress' I adored it. I placed my hand against the door and pushed it open. The room instantly flashed white and changed into something different from what it originally was. I got a quick glimpse of it but not much. The walls were originally a dark earthy brown, and the floors a beautiful dark oak.

When it stopped changing I gasped. The walls were a beautiful swirling black and white design. The floor's were marble and had black rugs going down the center. I leaned down slowly removing my glove and brushed my hand against the carpet. It was as soft as goose down.

I looked around, their were multiple doors in here. I walked down the hall opening each door as I went. There was a personal garden, training room, yoga room, dance room, personal library, four guest rooms, master bedroom, three spare bathrooms, master bathroom, four closets, a spa room, a meditation room, a combat room, a weapon room, a supply room, a shooting range, an art room, an animal room, a lab, a music room, a pottery room, a sound proof room, and what appeared to be an isolation room.

I strolled back into the middle of the floor and stood beside the large angelic fountain. This place wasn't half bad to be real. I liked it. "I think I might check out the practice room first" I muttered aloud before turning and walking down the third left hall.

As I walked dusks would watch from the corners, staring at me like I was some kind of forbidden delicacy. I simply, ignored them. Just walked down the hall ignoring them. I spotted the door and smiled at it before opening it slowly, almost boredly.

Inside was the perfect practice room. Comfortable mat covered floor, incense sticks standing up in the holders. Smelling of lilacs, ocean breezes, and delicate flowers. No lamps, no electricity, candles around the room barely giving enough light to make out the portraits of beautiful hillsides that hung on the walls.

And to top it all off, in the center of the ceiling, hung a perfect antique candle lit chandelier. I looked around in awe. The wall before me had been replaced with a beautiful wall of glass that looked over the city. I walked up, pressed my hand against the window's glass, and stared down at the city. The moon, my heart, gave this town an amazing glow. So mysterious. So amazing!

Slowly I looked up at the moon, I could see my face reflect against the glass right over the moon. Slowly I removed my hand from the glass and began to unzip my cloak, revealing the tight black extremely low cut shirt. With the deep U cut in the back. I sighed before turning back and draping my cloak onto the hook.

I leaned down and unzipped my boots from my legs and slipped my feet from them. Lying them on the ground beneath my cloak. And with the final motion of removing my gloves, I began. A flip backwards into the center of the room. I got up on the balls of my feet and began to swirl on my feet, swinging perfectly in a circle. Bent out straight like a perfect T.

Slowly tilting as I spun, lower to the ground, with my foot out in the air. then kicking violently into the air, with a slash like flip. Dropping onto my hands and spinning with my legs out like the blades of a helicopter. I kept my eyes closed, feeling as the air moved with me.

I flipped from my hands, bending through the air and landing on one foot. The other sticking out far behind me. With my body leaning forward in perfect balance. Then slowly I began to flip, in place kicking backwards and landing on the same foot.

I continued like this in different positions until I froze with one leg up and bent horizontally in front of my body with my arms out to my sides and balanced on the ball of my right foot. Out of no where, I heard clapping, from my doorway. I went back to normal and turned slightly.

There stood Axel, Zexion, Xigbar, and Vexen. Axel was smiling and clapping insanely. Zexion and Vexen were most likely awestruck clapping slowly. And finally Xigbar was clapping slowly and loudly with a huge smile on his face.

"See I told you guys she would be practicing her attacks!" Axel shouted.

"I thought she was dancing" Xigbar said before shrugging. I smiled before walking over to my cloak, boots, and gloves. Zexion came over and stared at me.

I stood there awkwardly before he spoke, "Axel told us you would be here. I was only curious how you disappeared in that slash of light" he stated.

"Oh don't worry, that wasn't all light, it was perfectly balanced between light and darkness, I have the power over the two. Happens when...well you know" I said and pointed backwards towards the moon, the small, unfitting, fingernail sized moon.

I knelled down and slipped on my boots, which increased my height by at least three inches, making me taller than Axel... only slightly though. I turned my back to him to grab my cloak but stopped moving my arm when a hand began to trace the markings on my back.

"Th-this is the m-mark of Kingdom Hearts" Vexen stuttered.

"Like I said, it's my heart" I stated calmly, slowly slipping my hands into the arms of the cloak. Boredly bringing it up over my back and zipping it up to where I couldn't move it anymore.

I looked back at the group with my gloves in hand, they were thinking. Well Zexion and Vexen were. They were talking to one another in a very hushed tone. I stared at them, pulling on my gloves. Glancing back every once in a while to make sure I had them on right.

Suddenly the two nodded before turning back to me, "But if Kingdom Hearts is your heart...doesn't that mean from the legends that you chose us to live on?" Vexen asked.

I smirked as I pulled down on the left glove, clenching my fist making sure it was on good and tight. They were right really, I had selected these few beings to live on, I found them fit to live on. I found them suited to gain their hearts back later on.

"And what gave you this theory?" I asked still smirking.

"Well, the legends, that appeared out of nowhere twenty four years ago" Zexion answered.

"And were they found in a rustic looking box, sturdy, made of glass, and sealed with pure magic?" I asked. Describing the box I left the legends in.

The two looked at each other in empty shock, turned back to me and nodded, "How did you know?"

"Easy, I wrote the legends from self experience. Those legends....." I started and turned back to them. "Are as true as I am the keyblade maker" I said with a smile.

"Though I had no idea that I chose you axel, to live again, after all your somebody is my little brother" I said still smiling. Axel's face reddened a bit and he scratched his nose in empty embarrassment.

"But you look younger than him" Zexion muttered.

"Yes but he is Nineteen, and I am in my mid-thirties" I stated and the least I could say was he looked shocked. But I knew better, no emotions, no shock, no reason to feel proud, but yet I still did.

Zexion's eyes slowly drifted down before he turned away with a hand over his mouth and a blush on his face. "W-we could have that cloak fitted you know" he stuttered.

I looked down and smiled, "Always did have to do that" I chuckled out. "But to answer your mental unspoken question Zexion, yes. I am ageless, but my hair was different. It used to have white streaked through it, now it's Axel's color. My hair used to show my age now it makes me look even younger" I grumbled as I stared at the clutched ball of hair I had in my hand.

Xigbar chuckled, "Eh I would rather look younger"

"Yeah ya look like your in your damn eighties"

"Hey! I'm in my thirties"

"Yeah yeah old man"

"Shut up axel before I shoot you!"

"You shoot my brother and I shoot you" I growled pointing a gun at him.

"Where'd ya get the gun?"

"Easy, like this" I said, held up my hand, and watched as a second, opposite colored of the black one I held in my hand. It was like Xigbar's but more intricately made than his.

"Whoa, cool! Can you turn it into a sword! I always wanted to see my gun as a sword" he said childishly.

"Uh sure, what kind of blade, keyblade or normal sword?"

"Both!"

"Uhh... sure" I muttered and changed the white one to purple like Xigbar's and changed it into a very interesting sword. Spikes circled around the top of the handle, the blade was wide and somewhat thick, and it was very angular. No curves in it.

Then turned and changed the one that looked already like Xigbar's gun into a keyblade. Three spikes for the key. A thorn like shaft, three spikes on both sides of the handles. And a nobody symbol for the keychain.

"Those are both... Awesome!" he shouted and snatched the keyblade from my hand. I leaned forward and snatched it right back.

"What was that for?" Xigbar whined, holding his hand in pain.

"Well, uhh... Axel you mind if I tell?"

"Sure I don't see why not?"

"Okay, well... there's a thing about the legend. I could make the keyblades, the marks showed it. But another thing is, I could choose who had the keyblades too. But sometimes people just take them, and if I don't get them back immediately. As in within a day or two of their creation, I lose all power over the blades and that person would be cursed to destroy everything he or she touches, I would quickly age and vanish in crackling fire. And the worlds would cease to exist as we know it." I rushed out, mostly in one breath. Except for that last sentence.

The group, minus axel, all stood there staring wide eyed at me. "That's quite a large weight on your shoulders isn't it?"

"Well yeah, but some people are just so power crazy that they'll actually try to take the blades I make" I sighed.

"Wha- why would anyone be that power hungry?" Vexen gasped.

"I've met ten people who were like that, all I've had to remove a few 'things' to keep them at bay" I whispered. Not exactly proud of what I did.

"Thing? What things?"

"I don't wanna say"

"Why not"

"Guys trust me if she doesn't wanna say it she has a really good reason for it"

"Well then what's that reason?" came a voice, easily distinguished as Xaldin's.

"I... I can't say" I muttered turning my back on the group.

Axel knew what the reason was, he even knew why I wouldn't say it, but I was just scared that he'd tell. "Axel, do you know what this reason is?" Zexion asked.

My eyes widened and I whipped around, staring at my brother. Slightly shaking my head. "Yeah I do"

"Well come on dude tell us" Xigbar urged.

"No" he muttered.

"What?"

"I can't, that's something she has to tell you"

"This is an order" came Xemnas' voice.

"Is everyone gonna pile into this room?!" I shouted out stupidly, earning chuckles from a few members.

"Either she tells or I'm not saying" Axel stated, crossing his arms.

"Okay fine I'll say the stupid reason, because all ten people died afterwards" I started, then everything just started to spill. "All I did was take their hearts, as a punishment, then once they knew they had done wrong I would redeem them with their hearts, but they took advantage of that right, they gained power that they never had before with their hearts. They destroyed worlds, stole hearts for power, and even tried to kill me a few times. But one..." I stated. Staring out the window.

The glass pane reflecting the ferocious glare I held on my face, "One figured out about me when I was young, a man with pale red hair. I remember his name as clear as the day is long, but he always gave the room a smell of roses. I took his heart and I can't stand the fact that he escaped my senses. I think he is still roaming the darkness somewhere" I growled, glaring down at the black wet concrete floor of this world, slamming my fist against the glass angrilly, giving the glass a rumble in doing so.

"Can you at least tell what he did?"

"He almost killed me, he stole one of the blades I made and almost made it past the limit I was given to retrieve the blade, I was very weak at that time actually. I was very lucky to find him too. Who would have guessed the idiot was rejected by Kingdom Hearts" I chuckled and turned back to the group.

"What's his name?"

"Lumaari" I whispered, in a dark hiss.

"Hey wait, wasn't he a close relative of us?" Axel asked.

"Exactly" I growled out.

The group went quieter than night. Looking at each other as if they knew something. "What is it" I growled out at them.

"Well we just received three new members and they're still recovering. Well......." Xigbar started.

"Well what" I growled out, a dark aura starting to engulf me. Actually I could see a black glow emitting from my form.

Zexion and Axel flinched slightly the rest simply shivered, but Xemnas just winced a bit. My tone actually frightened him a bit."One smells like roses?" Axel squeaked, hiding poorly behind Zexion.

My eyes went wide, my skin lost all color, my eyes even lost their color. My hair went ruler straight in fear. If he was alive, then that meant... uh oh.

"Don't tell me that woman is here too!!!!!" I screeched darting from the room.

Tearing through the halls I ran along one wall darting towards the medical ward. More like tore wildly like a savage wolf along it. But still I ran along it completely horizontally.

"Can you do that Xigbar?" I heard Axel whisper.

"I don't think that was space Axe, she just ran along that wall"

"Wow, she's gotten even better at that" he whispered, actually his voice was extremely faded, about a good football field or two's distance away.

After a few moments I slammed right into a wall of ice. Growling, I slowly slid down it. Actually melting it with my anger.

"Finally, very good work Vexen"

"No problem superior" Vexen huffed.

The wall vanished and I could see why they stopped me, I was six inches from the ward. "Now, I warn you, do not kill him or you will be severely punished" Xemnas ordered.

"Okay just let me in there, I have to see if that blond hell fire is still alive!" I shouted and darted into the medical ward.

Three beds held human looking forms in them. One was a short haired blond man. One was a light brown mullet headed teenager. And the final made me go even paler than white.

"H-he's alive" I muttered just as Xaldin walked into the room, followed by Saix.

"Who?" Saix asked.

"Kill it!" I shouted, diving behind Xaldin.

"What, a spider?" Saix scoffed.

"No, that! I hate him! He nearly killed me dammit!" I shouted, pointing at the pink headed demon.

"Him? We don't even know his name?"

"It's Lumaari, now kill him!"

"We can't not unless the superior says so"

"Well I'm higher in rank than you and Kingdom hearts is my heart, now do it!" I screeched. Waking the blond and mullet headed men.

They sat up holding their heads.

"Where the bloody hell am I?"

"Yeah! And since when do I have legs!?" shouted the teen.

The boy grabbed onto his calves and held his legs in the air, falling back down onto his bed. I still stood behind Xaldin, glaring over his shoulder at Lumaari. The blond looked around and stared right at me.

"Fiery hair, love" He chuckled.

"Born with it, hey can you please kill him" I said, pointing at Lumaari's unconscious body.

"Sorry, won't kill anyone unless they have a weapon, even if they did something to me I still have to have them awake" he chuckled.

"He called yer mama fat now kill him!" I shouted, jabbing my finger multiple times in Lumaari's direction.

The teen burst out laughing, holding his stomach and rolling from the bed in laughter, Rolling around. He even had tears rolling down his cheeks. I looked at Saix, then Xaldin, then the blond man. And finally the Teen.

"Why're you laughing?" Xaldin asked.

"Sh-she called his mama fat to get him to kill that pink headed guy! That's the oldest one in the book!" he laughed, accidentally rolling under the bed. I grumbled and summoned a keyblade, throwing it at the leg of the bed, tearing it from under it and causing the others to follow in suit.

"OW! What I do?!" he shouted.

"You messed with Kingdom Hearts" I growled out. Summoning my keyblade back into my hands.

"Don't rub in the insane power you have, you're radiating it and its enough to make one jealous" Saix chuckled.

"Deal with it, I was born this way, immortal, Kingdom Hearts as my heart, the maker of the keyblades, and completely awesome" I said, running a hand through my hair, much like Axel did a lot.

The blond man gave a chuckle, I stared at him and narrowed one eye, scrunching up my nose. His eyes were familiar, just a different color. He looked a lot like a dying man I saw.

I think he said his name was Rould. I put a hand under my chin and grabbed the bottom of my elbow, tilting to one side I stared at him. "You have a name?"

"Rould"

"Well not anymore, It's gotta be changed, Hmm......now what do I use?" I swirled a finger through the air, causing the letters of his old name to appear, slashing an X through the air, it drew itself at the end in bright golden letters.

I just grinned and started to play with the letters, mixing them up into a new name. After about a good thirty seconds I thought of one and dragged the 'd' to the end of the name. Bringing into the name I had in mind.

"Luxord" he stated.

"Actually that's better than anything we could have come up with" Xaldin chuckled.

"Thanks, I always did get to name the pets we got back at the palace with the family" I said, smiling.

"Palace?"

"Yeah Axel and I used to live in a palace before it was destroyed by the heartless" I said and glanced at the still non-moving form of Lumaari.

A glare was set in my eyes, I really wanted him dead. "Why did I steal his heart again?" I muttered.

"I believe it was because he nearly killed you" Xaldin stated, holding one hand in the air.

"Oh right, and take my power, and destroy the worlds" I stated.

"What?"

"You don't remember? I just said it! My heart is kingdom Hearts, if I die, then the worlds, and everyone in them, dies"

"Well lets just make sure you never die" came a familiar voice.

My head jerked and I stared, wide eyed, at the pink haired man. He was sitting up in his bed, a smirk on his face. A scream and I darted from the room and ran up the hallway wall, clinging to the ceiling, shaking like the devil and his army of demons were after me.

Axel, Xemnas, Xigbar, Zexion, and Vexen all came over and stared up at me. Then turned and stared in the hospital wing. Lumaari was getting up off his bed and looking around. His hair and eyes were slightly different but not that much.

Shaking, I watched from the corner of my eye as Xigbar walked up the wall and sat beside me. "Come on this guy can't do nothin' to ya while we're all here" he stated with a smile.

I looked at the ground, Lumaari had walked out and was staring right up at me, a grin on his face.

I just tore a section of ceiling out with one hand and threw it down, shouting the word, "Die" at Lumaari.

His eyes widened and he jumped to the side, just in time to barely reach the edge of a crater. "I said _**Die**_!"

"Hey! I gotta fix that you know!" Xigbar shouted.

Without thinking, I summoned a keyblade and threw it at Lumaari. He stared up and simply stepped to the side. The one I threw was my Odyssey. He gave a grin and picked it up.

My eyes widened, then like that, I lost grip on the ceiling and hit the ground. "Someone get that thing from him!" I screeched.

Xemnas walked over and snatched it from his greedy little mits, then stepped to me and dropped it back in my hands. "Next time don't throw a keyblade at your enemy that wants a keyblade" he sighed.

"Well its my normal weapon!" I shouted, legs still in the air, and waving the blade at him.

Axel chuckled and helped me stand up, "Well you get the chance to rename cousin, here" he laughed.

I grinned and waved out the letters to Lumaari's name. An X added to the end and I started to mess with them, like pieces of paper, I put them in place.

Stopping once I had a decent, yet more female sounding name. "Marluxia" I whispered, then burst out laughing.

I actually laughed so hard, I was holding my stomach, and tears were streaming down my cheeks. I stumbled back before falling down, and rolling to my side on the ground. Axel read the name aloud and started to do the same thing as me.

Actually almost everyone did the same thing, just not Marluxia, Xemnas, Vexen, Saix, Zexion, or Xaldin. I rolled onto my stomach and started to kick my legs, pounding my fists on the ground, tears still rolling down my cheeks.

After about ten minutes, Marluxia got tired of it and stomped to my side, an angry scowl on his face before giving me a good kick in the side.

I kept laughing, "You bahahahahastard ahahahahaha, I'm gonna kill youhoo for thahahahat" I laughed out, pounding my fist on the ground a few more times from laughing.

Xemnas gave a light chuckle, holding one hand over his mouth. Vexen snickered, and Zexion was holding his hand tightly over his mouth, laughing, but trying to hide it.

Xaldin, had pulled his hood up, turned around, and was trying to hide his laughter visually. Saix, had one arm up in front of his face, laughing into it.

"Oh come on! It's not that bad!" Marluxia shouted, we all just laughed even more.

I crawled over to him, laughing like crazy, and grabbed his left ankle, a quick jerk, and he was on the ground. "That's for kicking me" I laughed, and started to sigh, laughter ceasing quickly.

I stood up off the ground, holding myself up on my knees, "Just gotta name the other kid, Xemnas you wanna do it?"

"No, I believe you have the naming talent" he chuckled.

"Thank you" I said, a grin on my face, stepping into the ward and looking at the broken bed, the Teen was just now getting it off of his body and trying to get out.

I sighed and stepped over, kneeling down and, with a surprising ease, lifted it off of his body, just in time for him to roll out from under before I dropped it to the ground. "Thanks, you know you're kinda pretty" he said, staring up at me.

"Thanks, I'm Seria, and you are?"

"Medy"

"Not anymore, now you are..." I started and wrote his name through the air. an X at the end, and moved the letters, spelling out a new name, "Demyx"

"Why can't I keep my old name?"

"I don't know, ask Xemnas"

"Who?"

"Silver hair"

"Oh" he muttered and grabbed around my wrist when I held my hand out to help him up.

"Welcome to the Organization Demyx, apparently you're the new number nine"

"Huh?"

"Ranking, I'm the replacement for number five"

"Right, then who's he?"

"Luxord? I think number ten, the pink head, is number eleven"

"Seria you need a new name as well"

"But I still have my heart"

"Yes, but its in the sky, not your body"

"Good point, alright what's my name?"

Xemnas waved his arm through the air, white pristine letters slid into view, spelling out my name. The letters moved to me and began to spin wildly around me before Xemnas slipped his arm out once more, a pair of X's appearing in betwixt the letters of my name.

"Strange, normally only one X appears" Vexen muttered.

"Well she's got Kingdom Hearts on her side I don't really think one X is fitting enough" Axel chuckled.

"Rexiasx(**Author's Note: **pronounced Rex-ee-us, second X is silent)" I whispered.

"Nice name actually" Axel muttered.

Demyx nudged me in the side, "Can I call you Rex? You know for short"

"Sure, I don't see why not"

"Alright" Demyx smiled.

"Now that we've got that sorted out" Xemnas sighed.

"Yeah about that, can I go back to my practice, I still have to work on my Tai Kwan Do" I stated, holding one finger in the air.

"Tai Kwan Do? Isn't that from the human world?"

"Quite effective actually" I smirked, then went a bit more serious, "Plus I've been working on something, you've mostly all seen me teleport in that slash of 'light', well never seen a portal of it have you?"

Xemnas seemed interested in what I was saying, for the most part. I smirked and started to swirl my arms through the air, twisting them like I was dancing with the air. with a quick jerk at the end a portal appeared. It was bright white with black in place of where the purple would be in Darkness portals. "Well, a bit bright isn't it"

"Light's supposed to be bright numskull"

"Well if you need me, I'll be in... I think my practice room" I said and swirled into the portal, it snapped shut with a wisp of white that resembled the symbol of Kingdom Hearts.


	4. Larxene

A few hours had passed after I got my new name from Rexiasx, or as I call her, Rex. And I wanted to thank her for the name, that and repay her for getting me out from under the bed.

"Demyx you looking for someone?"

"Yeah. You know where Rex is?"

"Rexiasx? Oh she's In her practice room. Careful when you go in there, might get hurt if you surprise her, she's a pretty good fighter" Xigbar, as I learned, laughed.

"Got it, now where's her training room?"

"Oh right, newbie, don't know how to make portals, here, this aught to lead to her training room, if not within a good fifty foot distance of it" Xigbar stated pointing at a portal he conjured.

"Thanks Xigbar"

"No problem little dude"

Once through the portal I glanced around, a very nice hallway, multiple doors down it, but they had at least one hundred feet between them. A strange grunting started in the air, like someone thrusting something through the air. It was coming from a room with a plaque on it's door.

On closer examination I kind of felt stupid to see it said, 'Training Room', opening the door I stared at Rex, she was flipping through the air, swirling on her hands, back flipping, kicking at Targets, punching a huge punching bag, everything. She even kicked straight through one of the Punching bags, like it was scissors to a piece of paper.

After a while she flipped through the air and landed in a perfect stance, back straight, feet straight, legs together, arms straight, and hands faintly touching in front of her stomach. "That was so cool" I muttered.

"Thank you, Demyx"

"You heard me?"

"Well half way through it I heard your thoughts"

"You can read minds?"

"Well I couldn't before, now I can, I got zapped by my heart and now I can hear every thought, of every mind, in every world, kinda creepy"

"Where's your heart?"

"Look out the window" she stated. I walked over and looked around, just a _really_ big city, "Now look up" Doing as told, I stared in the air at the small moon in the air, it looked pretty small, incomplete, like it needed more than it was given to work with. "You're staring at it"

"That's your heart?! It's so... pretty"

She chuckled, "Thanks, I got zapped by it not too long ago"

"Zapped?"

"Yes Zapped, a big beam of light shot down from it and healed me, gave me powers and now I look like this"

"Well I don't see a problem with it"

"Neither do I" she sighed with a smile.

A knock sounded at the door, and that one guy, Xigbar opened the door. "Hey Rex?"

"Yeah? What is it?" Rexiasx asked, turning to reach out for her cloak.

"There's a new member already and I think you might want to see who she is" he stated a bit more timidly than I'd ever heard him in the five hours of my knowing him.

Rexaisx's eyes grew wide and her face paled greatly, "N-No... she c...can't be here" she whispered. Backing up toward the glass, eyes terrified, screams of anger filled the hall, rage and fury and words I thought women refused to use filled the air, so rotten in vocabulary it made me feel sick at my stomach.

Her eyes changed from fear to pure fury when the words, "rotten, red headed, wench" hit the air like rocks.

"I'll show you rotten, red headed, wench!" she screeched, the screaming stopped and she went charging out of the room and down the hall, ripping down the hall like an angry cat, and the markings on her back seemed to beam a slightly red color, her figure vanished in rippling darkness.

"I think... she's pissed" Xigbar whispered, eyes wide.

Pissed, wasn't the word for me, I was enraged, bloodthirsty, and completely sanguinary at the moment. That blonde hellfire had bent me the wrong way last time I saw her, and I wanted revenge for what she did. She had wronged me and I wanted retribution.

My rather curled hair whipped back into a spiked position, and my lips curled back to reveal sharper teeth that clenched shut to attempt to hide a malicious growl that tore from my throat like I tore down this hall and almost ran over Marluxia, but he managed to jump over to the side in time.

Ripping back into the hospital wing I tore to an animalistic halt, growling, and pulsing with fury, on all four bent over like a lioness. Off to the side, was her, backing up toward the wall, and Vexen on the ground bleeding with a heavy wound on his head. I hissed angrily upon spotting him and crawled closer, arms and legs moving like an angry lion. "Raleen..." I hissed, rising to my feet.

"S-Seria... what're you doing here?" she asked, surprisingly shocked by my being here.

"Why...you're in the world I basically created... when I was born... this world was created... a world of in between that I've always had access to but never known of its existence... and you've wandered right into my territory" I hissed, charging straight forward, snatching her up by her throat and pinning her to the wall behind her.

"So that's where you've been hiding... in the darkness and away from the sun... how cowardly of you" I growled, tightening my grip on her throat.

She choked for air, clawing at my hand, "I'm indeed far higher in rank than you and I can kill you if I pleased" I hissed.

"You will do no such thing" boomed Xemnas's voice, the markings on my back flared an even brighter red.

"Why not! She beat me within an inch of my life, why can't I do the same to her!"

"Because if you do, I'll send that heart of yours crashing to the ground" he growled out. I paused and released my grip on her, backing away slowly from the choking girl, eyes shadowed over by my hair. I turned away from her and looked away, extremely angry at the moment.

I lifted my head, glaring at her intently before turning to Xemnas and storming up to him, "Know your place... if that heart moves an inch... I'll never give you your heart back" I growled, at him, shoving past him, feeling a slight burn from the glowing markings on my back.

Again... Pissed wasn't a word for me...


End file.
